Water
by Black Army 1995
Summary: Dia orang yang payah dalam mempertahankan segalanya. DaeJae!Broken! DaeLo. Yaoi! B.A.P. Kim Himchan.
**Water**

 **DaeJae!Broken!, DaeLo .**

* * *

Kaki itu bergoyang kedepan dan kebalakang, tangan menjadi tumpuan badan untuk tidak jatuh ke bawah. Duduk di ketinggian gedung tempat dirinya berkerja menjadi sebuah kebiasaan bagi Yoo Youngjae yang menyukai ketenangan di balik ke cerewetannya.

Senyum lembut menghiasi wajah putihnya yang bersih, langit malam tak berbintang pemandangan yang menemani dirinya dalam kesedirian menenangkan. Instrumen lagu berputar dari earphone miliknya, di waktu seperti ini kadang Youngjae akan merenungi semua tingkah lakunya. Bagimana dirinya harus bersikap nantinya di depan semua orang termasuk hyung dan dongsaeng yang hidup satu atap dengannya.

Hidup baginya bukan untuk kepura-puraan* tapi kita harus memilah tingkah apa yang pantas kita gunakan untuk tidak mengundang masalah yang berkepanjangan. Youngjae sudah mengerti itu semua sejak dirinya beranjak semakin dewasa.

Satu kutipan novel terjemahan membuat dirinya mengerti untuk tidak hidup dalam kepura-puraan tapi di satu sisi lain kepura-puraan menyelamatkan kita dari rasa sakit.

Mendongak hanya untuk mendapatkan kelamnya malam yang menenangkan, langit malam itu begitu luas di atas sana bagikan permadani hitam polos tanpa corak.

"Jika kebebasan itu nyatanya bisakah kau memberikan kebebasan itu untuk, Tuhan."

Youngjae tetap mempertahankan senyum lembutnya, kebebasan adalah nyata tapi sangat sulit untuk di raih. Ada beberapa hal yang sulit Youngjae raih selama ini: kebebasan, dan perasaan. Dirinya terkekeh pelan bahwa dirinya tiba-tiba menjadi melankolis, jika membahas hal paling akhir yaitu perasaan.

Youngjae tipe orang yang sangat sulit untuk membuka perasaan lebih banyak melebihi kata teman atau pun keluarga karena dia tahu bahwa sekali membuka akan sulit untuk melepaskannya walau bibir berkata 'ya' untuk mengakhiri semuanya -percintaan dan perpisahan -.

Jika di buat perbandingan antara dirinya dengan orang sekitarnya Youngjae lah orang yang bodoh dan payah untuk mempertahankan sebuah hubungan atau pertemanan. Mereka bertahan maka Youngjae akan mempertahankan mereka tapi jika mereka melepaskan pertemanan atau sebuah hubungan dengannya maka Youngjae akan mengiyakan. Toh mempertahankan seorang yang tidak ingin berada di samping kita lagi bukankah itu terkesan egois?

Memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma malam yang menenangkan, derap langkah tergesah-gesah memasuki gendang telinga. Aroma malam bercampur aroma khas dari tubuh pemilik langkah, Youngjae mengetahui siapa pemilik langkah itu.

"Yoo Youngjae jangan membuat ku mati berdiri."

Kekehan pelan menjadi balasan dari nada khawatir pemilik langkah, membuka mata melirik kearah belakang wajah khawatir bercampur lega menjadi penenang baginya.

"Maaf Himchan hyung."

Suaranya keluar begitu tenang dan itu cukup membuat visual dari grupnya itu mengerti.

"Jika Junhong lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di studio dance maka aku Yoo Youngjae akan menghabiskan waktu dengan kelamnya malam yang memberi ketenangan."

"Aku tidak mengerti perkataan mu, Jae-ah."

Tangan itu mengusap surai hitamnya begitu lembut, mengingatkan dirinya pada sosok hyung-nya. Youngjae tahu Himchan mengerti perkataan darinya, menggerakkan kaki untuk menginjak lantai gedung kini Youngjae tidak lagi duduk dengan menantang nyawa.

"Apa Junhong masih di ruangan studio dance?"

"Junhong sudah pulang bersama Daehyun."

Youngjae tidak seharusnya bertanya. Terkekeh pelan menutupi denyut yang tidak mengenakan kali ini Youngjae ingin menghabiskan waktu semalaman menatap langit malam.

"Apa hyung masak?"

"Hyung membuat soup malam ini."

Youngjae melangkah kan kaki terlebih dahulu meninggalkan atap gedung yang di ikut oleh Himchan. Youngjae tahu bahwa Himchan kini menatap penuh rasa sesal. Sebenarnya ini kesalahannya kenapa harus bertanya jika tahu jawabannya.

"Hyung jangan merasa bersalah ini bukan salah mu."

Mereka memasuki lift untuk menuju lobi dimana mobil mereka ada di luar sana. Lift turun begitu cepat di dalam keheningan, Himchan orang yang suka bicara jika bersamanya tapi ada saatnya mereka diam karena itu lebih baik. Instrumen lagu masih berputar untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau yakin jika mereka pulang duluan?"ketika sampai di lobi Youngjae mengeluarkan suara, Himchan menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal.

"Manager membawa dua mobil pasti mereka pulang duluan."ada keraguan dari perkataan Himchan.

"Aku duduk di depan hyung."

Karena Youngjae tau mereka akan satu mobil dengan Junhong dan Daehyun, perusahaan tidak lah dengan berbaik hati memberi mereka mobil lebih saat keadaan seperti ini.

Sesampainya di depan mobil perkataan darinya ternyata benar bahwa mereka tidaklah pulang lebih dahulu. Sebelum masuk kedalam mobil Youngjae berpesan lebih dahulu untuk membangunkan dirinya ketika sampai di drom.

Membuka pintu mobil paling depan sedikit pun Youngjae tidak menengok kebelakang, menutup lalu menyadarkan tubuh di sandaran kursi mobil matanya dibiarkan menutup sejenak dalam kegelapan.

* * *

 _..._

 _Biarkan aku dalam kesedirian_

 _Biarkan aku merenungi segalanya_

 _Dan biarkan aku berdiri dalam kepastian yang ku buat selama ini_

 _Bahwa mencintaimu bukan berarti aku harus memiliki mu -_

 _Jung Daehyun._

 _..._

* * *

The End

A/N: Ada yang kalian ingin sampaikan? Aku butuh kritik dan saran sangat butuh malahan.


End file.
